


Dora Hamilton

by thatsmolperson9247



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I didnt bother to be grammatically correct in this, M/M, My dad read this, WTF, dora - Freeform, he told me not to publish this, oh well i did, omg, this wasnt thought over at all, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolperson9247/pseuds/thatsmolperson9247
Summary: Dora and boots are new foster children to lams.





	1. ouef

This is a crack fic

 

Dora ran around the woods and stepped on a stick. 

“Ow the stick hurts” she cried.

“Hahahaha guess what i just did” boots said.

“What?”

“I gave everyone in your family including yourself rabies.” 

Fuck. Dora recovered the rabies, but the rest of her family dead. She forgave boots.

“Boots i forgive you” and she started making out with Boots in her recovery bed.

THe two would be placed in the foster system. It was two latino gays that liked kids with beastiality and her monkey that wore boots.

“Get the fuck out of my car.” Said the caseworker, a black version of Diego.

“Hi welcome.” A guy with curly hair came out onto the porch

“Hola, soy Dora.” 

“Ok, come on in.” The guy who said he was John led them into the house. Apparently his husband Alex was at work for the next 3 da

Ys cos he was a fuck that didnt care about anything but work.

“Ok, well imma go fuck boots.” Dora and boots made out on Alexs desk forever.

ALex came home.

“Why is a bitch fucking a monkey on my desk.”

“Oh. hola! Soy Dora! And this is my monkey boyfriend boots.” Boots waved.

“Oh, your the child we adopted. Hello, Alex.” 

This was gonna be fun.

I might continue this


	2. yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on an exploring thingy thing.

It had been about two weeks since Dora and Boots got there and they are bored. So, Dora went to John.

"Daddy, can we go exploring?"

"Yes let go." He called Alex downstairs and the next day they all went exploring.

"so, where are we going?" Alex asked. He was holding the map.

"We are going to the Richard Rodgers theatre all the way in New York City." Dora smiled. They lived in Mexico good God.

"I guess we will buy plane tickets," John said.

"No! WE WILL GO N A FUCKING ADVENTURE! WE HAVE MAGICAL TELEPORTERS THAT  CAN TAKE US WHEREVER!" Dora yelled.

"Okay,  I want some drugs let's go to Aspen, Colorado." The map teleported them all to aspen.

They smoked a bunch of weed, then they teleported to New York and got Miranda tickets, but swiper came.

"SWIPER< NO SWIPING!" Dora flipped Swiper off and swiper looked into Boots' eyes and jizzed.

"Give me that monkey ass and I will be gone." Swiper smirked.

"Stay away from outr children!" Then Alex pulled a gun and shot swiper. Then tey ran into the theater.

After the play, they went home. 

Dora and Boots made out and Alex and John went on a date to Dominoes pizza.


	3. Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FROM JAPAN!

Squip

 

Dora and Boots were bored, and then they found a shoe box in Alex’s room, wher ethey just finished fucking.

 

“Oh look, its a grey oblong pill, and a note that says to take with MT. Dew.” Boots said, looking at the Squip.

 

Thye got MT. Dew from the kitchen, cos Alex and John were still at Dominoes. Then they took the squips.

 

The next day, they were both controlled by a Squip.

 

“WTF with the kids?” John said.

 

“I WANT A DILDO< AND YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE IT TO ME!!” Dora screamed.

 

“I WANT A FURRY MONKEY DILDO!” BOots jumped up and down, and broke very window.

 

“Fuck they got the squips.” ANd Alex forced Mt. Dew Red into both of the kids like a suppository (an ass pill) and they had to sleep for 3 days.

 

Alex then gave all of the squips back to Rich before they were ever taken again, but Dora stuck 20 up her ass, so that wasnt the last of it.

 

AHHHHH


	4. Important Update

Well, it looks like, I’m back. That hiatus was short, wasn't it? Heck, summer break isn't even over! And guess what? I started hanging out with a group of friends, and I actually left the house more than twice a week! So, being back, Her’s what is happening to Found Tonight, Sick fics, and I actually love you. Sickfics is on a hiatus for now. I have a new oneshots book on Wattpad (Idk why but I prefer to write oneshots and shit there) called freckles- lams oneshots, by non-stop406 (my username there) Found tonight, don't expect an update. Just don't. I don't think foster care au is my style, sorry to those of you who are disappointed. I actually love you? That will become a multi-chaptered story (one day) and I plan on titling it Mistakes. Dora Hamilton is my crack fic and I may work on it occasionally. Now, for the big reveal, my new story I plan on writing.

 

I want to title it High School of Musicals. It will be Dear Evan Hansen, Be More CHill, Hamilton, and Heathers. These musicals are dearest to my heart (I do love ITH and 21 Chump street no joke) I wanted to leave some musicals that I know of in the AU, so the kids would have musicals to jam to. Here are the musicals that will get frequently mentioned as an actual musical in this AU:

 

21 Chump street

In The Heights

Mean Girls

Spongebob musical

 

And I might add more if I get into more. The ones listed above and the ones in the AU are the ones I'm into at the moment.

 

Here is a basic plot for this new book:

 

Connor doesn't kill himself and live to be ‘friends’ with Evan Hansen

JD and Veronica don't kill anyone

The Heathers, Ram, and Kurt aren't as bad of people

Jeremy will squip the cast of the Spongebob Musical (the musical the school is putting on)

Founding fathers are in high school

My Oc lives on as a girl named Kayleigh Jennie Lehay, we call her Jennie cos.

The dynamics are a bit like found tonight, most of the Hamilsquad are in 10th grade, Jennie, Alex, and Laf are still fucking foster siblings, and most of the people are either sophomores or juniors. No freshman and seniors cos.

There will be gay, prepare for Lams, Boyf riends, treebros, sincerely three, arson bros, Pinkberry (that's Chloe and Brooke, right?) Mullete, and more

There will be more info on this in the actual book, which I want the first part updated before this weekend cos guess what? I actually have plans with friends again, believe it or not! I think its funny how I spent most of the summer inside, wanting to go out and do something, wanting school to start, now, I started hanging out with friends and don't want it to end.

 

You excited for my book? I sure am! I can't wait to write it. And, I may put it on wattpad.

 

That's all,

Sincerely,

-A


	5. Chrysler special

it was christmas for dora and boots at the hamilton house and they were exited. then, black diego came to visit. he took dora upstarits asn said spread your legs. she said okay n*gga and they fucked right there on christmans then boots got jealous, can we have a 3 way? black diego said yeah, of course. so then they all had a 3 way. then Alexand jogn joined and they all had a 5  way orgy merry christmas.

 

jsut read my real shit already


End file.
